At The King's Mercy
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Asgore gets his ticklish revenge on Sans for when the skeleton helped him let go of his guilt. Sequel to "A King's Atonement". Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: This story is the sequel to "A King's Atonement".**

* * *

 **At The King's Mercy**

"He'll be at your home around this time," Frisk said to Asgore, who was listening closely to the child. "He doesn't know that you're going to tickle him."

The King nodded. "I've enlisted Undyne to help me capture Sans," he said and then gestured behind him to reveal that he had two long feathers on a table along with a feather duster and a couple of electronic toothbrushes. "His ribs and feet are the spots, correct?"

Frisk giggled. "That's what Papyrus told me," she admitted. "And I've tickled Dunkle Sans' ribs before. He can't stand it."

Asgore chuckled. "Alright. Well, we better get you to school before Toriel has my hide over you being here when you need to be at school."

After dropping Frisk off at school, the king headed back to his home and checked to make sure everything was ready. Soft ropes were suspended from the ceiling in the middle of the living room that would be used to restrain Sans' wrists while he sat in a padded chair and his thighs would be tied to the chair seat and his feet would stick out, which would be restrained by two more ropes that were suspended from the ceiling. The king added a bit more padding to the large chair so that his skeleton friend would be comfortable.

Later that morning, a knock sounded and Undyne, who was hiding near the door, nodded eagerly to let Asgore know that it was Sans and he opened the door. "Ah, Sans, come in," he said. "Let me take your hoodie for you."

Sans would have normally kept his hoodie on, but Asgore's house was warm. "Okay, thanks," he said, allowing the goat monster to take his hoodie. No sooner had the hoodie been hung up, Sans jumped at feeling two arms surround his waist and then saw Asgore turn and also grab him.

"Well done, Undyne," the former King said. "I have a comfortable chair ready for him."

Undyne smirked. "Oh, yeah. This skeleton's going to get it," she said evilly.

Sans began struggling. "What are you two doing?" He asked as they carried him over to a chair that had a lot of padding and set him down in it. While Undyne held him to the chair, Asgore quickly bound the skeleton's wrists over his head and then wrapped more soft rope around his captive's thighs and the seat of the chair. He then held Sans' legs still while Undyne tied his ankles up.

"Okay, he's secure, Asgore," she said. "I've got to get to my shift at the police station."

"Yes, of course," he said with a smile. "Thank you for your help, Undyne."

Sans squirmed a bit as he saw Asgore come towards him. "Um, Frisk set this up, didn't she?" The skeleton asked him.

"A little bit," the goat monster said, his smile still on his face. "I never got revenge on you for tickling me to get me to let go of my guilt."

Sans swallowed hard. Oh, boy. "You're…You're going to…?"

"Tickle you in return? Yes, as a thank you for helping me to let go of my guilt. And also, I'm curious just how much tickling you can handle. You're a good tickler, but how good of a ticklee are you?"

Now the short skeleton was really nervous as Asgore gently pulled up the white shirt, pulling it over Sans' head so that it rested bunched up on the bony shoulders behind the skeleton's head. Seeing his friend look very nervous, he rested a paw on his captive's shoulder. "Shall we begin?" He asked.

"Um, hate to _burst your bubble_ , Asgore, but my ticklish level is null," Sans said.

The male goat monster smiled. "That's alright," he said. "I can surely find ways to _tickle your funny bone._ "

Sans' eyes widened at that, making Asgore smirk as he placed his hands on the skeleton's exposed ribs and began wiggling his fingers. He jumped a little at the sharp squeal that left his friend's mouth, but then chuckled as he wiggled his fingers a bit faster into the obviously-ticklish rib bones.

The skeleton began squirming wildly, but all he could do was swing his arms desperately back and forth and swing his bound feet just a little from side to side. "Well, well, you're quite a…what do humans call it? Oh, yes. A wiggle worm," the king spoke, amusement present in his voice as he noticed Sans was trying to keep his laughter in. "Now, now, Sans. Don't hold that laughter in. From how loud your squeal was, I've no doubt your laughter is just as loud."

His captive shook his head, but the smile was huge on the bony face. "Hmm, looks like your laughter needs a little _nudge in the right direction,_ " the goat said thoughtfully before turning to the tools he had set aside to tickle Sans with and smiled as he picked up the feather duster. "Oh, yes. I believe this will do the trick."

The skeleton leaned back as much as he could when he saw Asgore pick up the feather duster. "Um, I'm certain my ribs don't need dusting," he said as he took advantage of Asgore stopping the tickle torture to let out his pent-up breathing and pull in some more oxygen.

The king looked thoughtful and leaned a bit closer to examine the bare ribs. "Ah, there is a little bit of dust on these ribs, but my feather duster can't reach it on the outside," he said before rubbing his chin thoughtfully before smiling as he lifted up the feather duster. "But I believe if I could get inside that ribcage, then I might be able to get that dust."

Sans started to squirm desperately again. "Asgore! Don't! I don't like…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Asgore chuckled as he saw the fluffy feather duster was able to span the skeleton's ribcage and he carefully moved it back and forth, twirling the handle as he did so so that every inch of Sans' ribs got tickled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ASGORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sans tried to speak, but the large goat twirled the feather duster faster, which made another squeal come out of the ticklee's mouth.

"Hmm, there's still a little dust right here," the king said, moving the feather duster to the skeleton's lower ribs, making an even louder squeal sound out from his captive before he pulled the feather duster out, making his captive slump in the chair, shuddering as he tried to catch his breath. "Ah, good. All the dust is gone. Or at least it seems that way. I better check to make sure with these white feathers."

Picking up the two white feathers, one in each hand, Asgore began stroking them in tandem over Sans' ticklish ribs. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!" He said teasingly.

The short skeleton now understood what Frisk had meant about getting a case of side-splitting laughter. Although it was a little bit different, he could feel his ribs getting sore from the loud squeals and even louder laughter that escaped from him. "Asgore! Mercy!" He cried out though his laughter.

The king paused a moment as he looked at his friend. "I'm not done quite yet," he said. "But I will grant you a breather. I would not be a merciful king if I didn't."

Sans leaned his head back as he breathed deeply, his ribs sore. "Ow," he groaned.

Hearing this, Asgore placed his hands gently on the skeleton's ribs, making him jump but then sigh in relief as the male goat used his healing powers to soothe the sore ribs. "There," he said soothingly. "In lieu of your ribs needing a break, I'll turn my attention to another funny bone of yours."

His captive didn't look thrilled as he went over and removed the pink slippers. "Asgore, please, no," Sans pleaded. "These old bones can't take anymore."

"Then I will be merciful and make this quick," the male goat said as he picked up the electronic toothbrushes, one in each hand before moving both his hands and the toothbrushes to his captive's feet, turning them on.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! TOO MUCH! IT'S TOOHOOHOOHOO MAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACH!" The skeleton squealed. "PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEASE! ASGORE! MERCY-HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Not long after, quiet began to fill the room and the king saw why as Sans' mouth was open, but he was now shuddering in silent laughter, tears falling down over his cheekbones. Shutting off the toothbrushes and setting them aside, Asgore kneeled down and undid the binding around the skeleton's ankles, gently lowering his captive's legs so that the feet were flat on the floor before untying the bindings around Sans' thighs. The winded skeleton looked up at him as the goat reached behind his friend's skull and gently pull the white shirt back down over Sans' head and ribs, being careful that he didn't accidently brush his fingers over the sensitive and still somewhat sore ribs before undoing the ropes around the bony wrists. "Sans? Are you alright?" He asked.

The short skeleton nodded before letting out a yawn. "Just…really sleepy," he said. "I didn't know you were a good tickler, Asgore."

The king smiled gently. "I've had practice with Frisk and Toriel," he said as he lifted his tired friend up into his arms and brought him over to the couch and set him down on it. Sans gave him a grateful look before seeing Asgore use more of his healing power to alleviate the pain the skeleton was still feeling, something that not only made Sans even more sleepy, but actually made him fall asleep too.

That afternoon, Toriel and Frisk arrived and as the king and queen kissed, the child went over to Sans and sat beside him, making the joke-loving monster open his eyes and smile. "Quite a friend you are, leaving me at the king's mercy like that," he said in a joking manner, no heat in his voice.

"Sorry, Dunkle," she said, giving him her most apologetic look, to which he chuckled and held out his arms. Frisk instantly hugged him happily, giggling when a bony finger gently poked her ribs.

"Alright, I forgive ya, kiddo," he said, smiling as the kid snuggled into his hug. "School went okay?"

She nodded before yawning and snuggling into his hug, making him chuckle as he stood up, picking up the young girl in his arms. "Well, Frisk and I are off," he said to the king and queen.

"Take care, old friend," Asgore said, placing a hand on Sans' shoulder in a friendly gesture while he ruffled Frisk's hair gently with his free hand, making her giggle.

"Frisk, be good," Toriel said.

"Yes, Mom," she said before Sans adjusted his grip to a secure hold on the child before teleporting them both to the skeleton brothers' home.

"Alright, I think a nap's in order for both of us," the skeleton said. "Considering your goat dad _wore me out."_

Frisk giggled at the pun before nodding. "Cuddle?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled, but nodded as he lay down on the couch and Frisk settled on his chest as he pulled his hoodie to encase both of them and zipped it up. They were both soon sound asleep.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
